This proposal requests five years of funding to support the continuation of the conference entitled Integrating Genetics and the Social Sciences (IGSS) which has been held annually at the University of Colorado at Boulder from 2010-2012. This two day conference will showcase new empirical work on gene-environment interplay among social scientists and will strive to define the contours of this new and exciting area. The 2010 conference was supported by the Population Association of America, the NICHD funded University of Colorado Population Center (CUPC), and the Department of Sociology at the University of Colorado. The 2011 and 2012 meetings were supported by an R13 (R13 HD066811) and in this new submission, support is being sought to continue this conference for the next five years. As with the previous grant, the goals of this proposal are: (1) to provide a venue for the leaders in the area of gene-environment interplay to share their theoretical, methodological, and substantive knowledge with one another; (2) to produce new and interdisciplinary publications in the area of gene-environment interplay; and (3) to identify new issues that are, to date, understudied in this area. An important addition to this proposal is the inclusion of a one-day workshop on the current methods in statistical genetics provided by leaders in the area.